Office Secretary
by soldierundersee
Summary: Gale gets a job working for Mayor Undersee, and he's made it very clear that his daughter (and secretary) Madge is off limits, but Madge is determined to have her wicked way with Gale no matter what.


**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games do not belong to me, I simply borrow the characters.**

_Contains: smut and use of language_

* * *

><p>There was a time in which Gale thought he knew exactly what he wanted in life. And then he met her.<p>

It had been simple. Grow up, go to a good school, get a good job. He wanted to be successful. He wanted to make sure his family back home never had to worry about money again; he wanted to provide for them. Getting through college had been rough because the Hawthorne's were barely scraping by when it came to cash, but he had just gotten a paid gig downtown for a man with a lot of power and things were going to change.

Gale didn't necessarily want to work in politics, he wanted to be an architect, but this job provided him with plenty of spare time to doodle as well as allowing him to get a name for himself. Besides, governmental buildings were always the most beautiful, in his opinion. His job consisted of reading over paperwork, making phone calls, and campaigning. This was a substep in his three step plan, nothing but a minor detour. Not only that, but it paid well.

"The rules are simple," Mayor Undersee said, looking at Gale through his thick glasses. "Do not eat anyone else's food in the lounge refrigerator. If you need a day off, for Christ's sake, take the day off and don't come in grumpy and distraught. If you don't understand something, _ask_ me, part of my job is to help you learn, alright? And lastly," the man held up his fingers which he had been ticking away on, "stay away from my daughter."

"Your daughter, sir?"

"Daddy!" A feminine voice rang out in the doorway and Gale turned around instantly. His breath was taken away at the sight of her, golden hair falling down her back in perfect ringlets and blue eyes like a fresh dawn. She wasn't necessarily tall but she had on strappy black heels that made her legs look incredible. And her outfit—shit, Gale felt like such an ass for enjoying the way the top of her breasts were exposed. He swallowed thickly. "Oh," she blushed prettily at Gale and inched backwards. "I forgot the new guy was coming. You have a call on line three, that's all."

She ducked out of the room, but not before flashing an award winning smile.

"My daughter," the mayor repeated. He smiled at Gale as he watched the blonde walk away. "She's my secretary."

Quickly, Gale learned the name of the woman he had to stay away from. Margaret, Madge for short. Not only was she beautiful but she was smart too, and she had a voice that reminded him of a river.

Her father's office was large and had tinted windows, and outside of it was where Gale's desk sat. Across from Gale's desk on the other side of the hall sat Madge's desk. He supposed there were worse ways to spend his time than staring at a beautiful woman and reading from a script about why Mayor Undersee was the best candidate for reelection.

They spent their first few days awkwardly avoiding eye contact. She seemed to have her own agenda, typing quickly into her fancy silver laptop that sat on her desk and sipping cups of coffee, but he didn't want to ask and bother her. She would answer the phone and Gale would pause to hear the inflections of her voice, up and down, sweet and soothing. They didn't talk for a while.

Then one day she turned to him. "So," Madge started. He nearly leaped when he realized she was talking to him. "Daddy tells me you want to be an architect."

"Yes," Gale paused to clear his throat, "yeah. Architecture."

Madge looked up and brushed her golden bangs out of her face to stare at the ceiling, which was nothing but standard white tiles. "I think you're in the wrong place," she said. Gale smirked. "How'd you end up here?" Gale relayed the story to her of how his roommate from college had suggested it. The job paid well and was a start. "Well is it just a job to you," Madge wondered aloud, "or do you believe in the same beliefs as my father? Enough to advocate for him?"

"Your father is a good man," Gale responded. He meant that. "He envisions a better future, one similar to mine. I wouldn't have applied if I didn't believe in what he stood for."

Madge smiled and tipped her head at him. "Good to know."

He was easily lost in her smile and the gentleness of her voice, it didn't take Gale long to forget that he was supposed to be avoiding the mayor's daughter. He laughed with her during the day over the same old woman that would come in and complain about the community pool in her apartment building as though the mayor could fix it, and at night he would think about his hands tangling into Madge's curly golden hair as her soft pink lips circled around his—ah, fuck.

* * *

><p>"Gale," the mayor hardly looked up from the folder he was browsing over as he spoke. "I hear you're getting friendly with my daughter."<p>

"No, sir, not like that."

"I'd advise you against it. Again. One of my rules, you know." He said it offhandedly as though it wasn't really important. But when Gale didn't respond right away and the man looked up, eyes sharp and unforgiving, a new sort of fear was instilled into him. "She's beautiful. I'm aware. That does not give you the right to ogle."

"Of course," Gale nodded. "If I did anything, sir, please let me know. I don't mean to overstep."

Gale was dismissed with the wave of a hand.

That day Madge was busy on her laptop, typing away furiously and sighing every now and again, hitting the backspace button as though that was her job. Her voice was frustrated as she answered the phone again and again, until she received one phone call. Gale tried not to listen but considering she had been in a seemingly bad mood and now her voice was light and high, he was very intrigued.

"You can't be serious," she said. Madge drummed her fingers on the desk and nearly squealed. "Oh, okay! That's so—yes! Yes. Please. Thank you so much! Thank you!" She hung up the phone and squealed again, causing Gale to jump. He went back to work, patiently reading through the files that the mayor had given him about advertising in grocery stores, and sighed. There was a pause before he heard Madge speak again. "Gale?"

"Hm." He looked up when she didn't respond right away. There was hesitation in her movement. "Yeah?"

More hesitation. "What… what are you doing this weekend?" she finally asked. The pink on her cheeks was phenomenal and the way her eyes shone made his heart stutter.

_Drinking myself into oblivion and maybe calling home in the morning, _he thought. He _said_, "Nothing."

Her lips curled into a sweet smile. "Great! Well, not great. But, um," she fumbled for words. Oh shit. "There's this thing at the city park," she said. "It's um, it's maybe a little lame, I don't know." Gale swallowed back the way he loved her nervousness. "There's a concert. It's not like, people, but more like, music. Relaxing. Just, sit around and talk while music plays in the background sort of thing. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me? Maybe?"

His dick had him seeing Madge pressed beneath his body, her fingers snaking up his shirt and her head thrown back as she moaned his name. He almost said yes.

"No," he shook his head. "I can't."

Her smile fell and Gale felt his stomach curl. "Oh. But you said you weren't doing anything?"

"I just don't want to go," he lied. Gale actually had quite a fondness of instrumental music, and even more a fondness of the girl asking him to join her. "Better things to do."

Her frown deepened. "_Oh_. I see." Her hands clenched and unclenched and she blinked rapidly, the pink fading from her cheeks and causing her to pale more so than usual. "I just thought—never mind. I don't know why I thought…" Madge sighed and turned away from him, back to her laptop. "Sorry."

_Don't be sorry_, he wanted to say. _Your father is actually killing me and I need this job or my kid brother back home is never going to get into a decent school_. But he didn't. He went back to work.

* * *

><p>The days following in which Madge more or less asked him on a date that he made it clear he did not want to go on (though he <em>did, <em>Goddammit), were very awkward. They hardly talked, went back to making awkward eye contact across the hall. She drank more coffee and typed more often on her laptop. Her voice was much quieter.

More importantly (okay maybe not _more_ importantly, but it's definitely fucking important), she started showing off more skin.

It took all of Gale's willpower to not jackoff in the bathroom. Her tops had a deep neckline and at times he would see the laciness of her bras. Her skirts and dresses were shorter. He started thinking she was purposely dropping things just so she could bend over and show off her ass. If this was what she did to make him feel bad for rejecting her then _dammit_ it was working.

One lunch he looked over and found her eating strawberries, he nearly came in his pants like a prepubescent teenager. Her tongue circled around the fruits and she sucked delightfully and even moaned at how good they tasted and _fuck_ if he had to stand up any time soon the entire office would get an eyeful of his boner. She made eye contact with him as she licked her lips. He touched himself to thoughts of her that night, but it was definitely not the first time.

* * *

><p>By the time the mayor's birthday came around a few weeks later they were still playing these games. Gale would pretend he didn't want to fuck her brains out and Madge would pretend he wasn't staring. They started conversation again but it was more or less just flirting. She had a beautiful laugh and a dizzying smile.<p>

The night of her father's birthday party at the mayor's mansion was when they stopped being games. There was an abundance of alcohol available to Gale and if he had any wish to surviving the night that was how it was going to be. He took shots of vodka with the janitors that worked in the office building and swigs of whiskey with the women from the third floor. He tried to keep his eyes off of Madge but for heaven's sake she was fucking gorgeous.

Her party dress was short just like the rest of the clothes that she wore to work and her hair was elegantly flowing down her back. Gale was drawn to her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, and more importantly he couldn't help but glare at the asshole that was hogging all of her attention. He had wide shoulders and was blonde and had a bright white smile and a voice that made him sound like a dick.

Gale couldn't help but edge into the conversation with them. "Oh, Gale," Madge smiled thoughtfully as he approached. "This is Peeta, we've been friends for a long time." Gale grunted and nodded. He was taller than Peeta, Gale could definitely take him if he had to.

"Well," Peeta glanced at Gale and then back at Madge, smiling that stupid Goddamn smile. "I was only here to drop off the desserts. I'll see you later, Madge. Gale."

"Peeta," Gale nodded back. The baker left the two of them alone and Gale turned to Madge, now feeling as though he had to speak. "He your boyfriend?" Gale asked. Madge rolled her eyes but smiled prettily.

"No, Gale," she shook her head. "He's not. I've known him since I was a toddler. There's nothing going on between us."

They were both quiet for a moment before Gale again felt as though he had to speak, and more importantly: change the subject. "Your house is amazing," he said. He wasn't as drunk as he wanted to be.

"Mm," she nodded, glancing upwards. No ceiling tiles, but instead a smooth ceiling with a brilliant chandelier hanging from it. "Have you seen the library?"

"Library?" he echoed. "No."

Madge smirked. "Well follow me, Mr. Architect." He wasn't as drunk as he wanted to be, sure, but he had absolutely zero willpower to deny her at this point. They made a series of twists and turns through the large house, up a grand staircase and down a back hall that was not as crowded as every other room. "Here," she pushed open the door and flicked on the lights. "How do you like it?" she asked.

It took him a moment to tear his gaze from her but eventually he was faced with another elaborate room. "Wow," he exhaled. Books on books on books were stacked in their cases, the room seemed to stretch on forever. It was beautiful, elegant and simple. "It's… nice."

"Mm," she agreed. Madge walked into the library past him and his gaze followed her. He swallowed and wished he had more vodka. "Gale," she turned to him. His eyebrows rose. "Do you like my dress?" she asked.

Gale swallowed thickly. She did a little twirl and his eyes were drawn to her collarbone. God her pale exposed collarbone… he wanted to burn kisses down her throat.

"I do," he forced out. She strode toward him, her heels clacking on the wooden floor. "Madge," he warned. The shots he took earlier hit him like a brick. "You're beautiful," Gale murmured. His hands outstretched for her and Madge pulled him into the library, the door stayed open. "God, I want you," he panted.

Madge halted immediately. "So now that I've show off some skin I'm good enough for you?" she wondered out loud. There was anger in her voice, disappointment that came in waves. "God, I knew it! Men are _sick_, you're just like the rest of them!"

"You're fucking insane," he groaned. "I wanted you _before _you had me unable to form coherent thoughts because of how you dressed. Jesus, Madge, your dad told me to stay away from you!" She stiffened as Gale dragged his hands through his hair. "You're beautiful, that's no fucking secret, but you're smart too. God forbid you have one negative quality! I've wanted you the whole _fucking time_ I just can't _have_ you!"

Madge inched toward him, her lips parted. "Really?"

"_Yes_, really! _Fuck_."

"My dad told you to stay away from me?"

"_Yes_," Gale repeated. "And let me tell you it's been the hardest part of this fucking job so thank you very much for that." Her hands latched onto his shirt. "_Madge_," he warned.

"My dad doesn't make decisions for me," she whispered. Fuck. He was going to lose his job. "If you want me," she exhaled, "then you better prove it."

So he did.

They met halfway in the kiss. She groaned into his mouth and he dug his fingers into her hair, latching onto him tightly. They stumbled backwards as his tongue slipped past her lips and ran into a bookcase. "Sorry," he panted, his limbs more or less starting to feel the affects of the alcohol. She shook her head and forced their lips together again. Wordlessly he lifted her into his arms, her back pressing into the books while her legs were tightly wrapped around his hips. "Fuck," he pressed kisses to her throat. "I'm going to get fired. I'm gonna be blacklisted."

"Shut _up_," Madge laughed. He nosed his way across her neck and left marks upon her skin. "My bedroom is down the hall."

"You can't be fucking serious."

"Oh, I'm fucking something," she answered. Shit. He lowered her immediately, her heels connecting with the floor loudly. Her hand found his and she quickly pulled him from the library. They paused at the door and glanced down the hallway before making a mad dash to her room. This was not happening. She shut her door and locked it. This was totally happening. "I want you," she murmured, echoing his words from earlier.

Her hands worked down the front of his shirt quickly undoing buttons. "And I thought," he panted between their kisses, "that you just—wanted to take me—to hear some music." He groaned as she yanked his shirt from his body. "You're not as innocent as I had originally thought."

"Are you complaining?"

"Fuck no." Gale tore his undershirt off and walked her backwards to her bed. "Where the fuck is your zipper?"

"You're so vulgar," she laughed, guiding his hand to the metal. "I kinda like it." Holy mother of God he was not going to last long. The alcohol and the throbbing of his dick was too much for him to handle. He got her blasted zipper undone and she slunk out of her dress, her black strapless bra matching her black lacy panties. Madge guided his hands to her back to help unlatch the bra and his breath got caught in his throat as it fell away from her.

"You're fucking beautiful," he groaned. "You make this job so _hard." _That among other things.

Madge giggled and arched up to meet him in a kiss. As they slunk backwards onto his bed, her in his arms, she fiddled with his belt buckle and finally the buttons on his pants. Gale wiggled out of them and left them in a pile on the floor along with his shoes and layers of shirts. He kissed down her throat and across her breasts, one of his hands behind her back and the other finding their way into her panties.

"Gale," she sighed, continuing to arch into him, giving his wonderful access to her breasts. He suckled along one of her nipples. "It's been awhile for me."

"Me too," he breathed. Madge reached down and rolled her underwear down granting Gale access. "Shit," he groaned. She was so wet already. "You baited me," Gale said.

"Yeah. I did," she nodded. "Sorry." His shoulders lifted slightly and he laughed, going back to suckling along her breasts. His fingers rubbed her clit in tiny circles. "It was—rude of me," she panted. "Teasing you like I've been."

"So rude," he agreed. Her body did a little shiver and Gale kissed back up her throat. "The absolute worst."

Her voice was raw, "Forgive me?"

"Forgiven."

Madge gasped as he slid a finger into her wet folds. With her hair spread out on her pillows she looked like a goddess. Temptation was a bitch but Madge was oh so sweet. Her forehead was already shiny with sweat and thrust her hips toward his hand.

"_Gale_," she moaned. He dipped forward and pulled one of her nipples into his mouth and she gasped, rocking her hips erratically now. Gale kissed across Madge's chest over to her other nipple, squeezing her free breast with his free hand. "I'm coming," she gasped. Her body tensed up momentarily, her walls hugging his fingers tightly before she collapsed backwards on the bed. "Why're you so good at everything you do," she whined. She was panting as he withdrew his hand.

"I'm not gonna last long," he told her as he kissed his was down her stomach.

"I don't care." He reached her legs and kissed down her thigh, smiling as she squirmed impatiently below him. Madge sat up and leaned forward to yank his boxers down, blinking as his cock sprung up in front of her. She cleared her throat as he slid all the way out of his underwear and tossed them onto the pile on the floor. Madge pressed herself forward and quickly grabbed his cheeks, pulling Gale into a quick kiss. "Get in me already," she whispered.

He didn't need to be told again. Gale guided his cock to her entrance and eased inside her. As he moved he bent down, pressing his lips to her again. Madge gasped and her eyes fluttered shut as she lowered herself back onto the bed. His hands moved over her body, cupping her breasts, gliding over her hips. Madge alternated between clutching the sheets below her or dragging her nails over his chest causing him to groan.

One of his hands dipped down to rub her clit again and Madge moaned loudly. Gale chuckled once before sliding further into her. "What if your dad hears?" he forced out.

"He won't," she shakes her head. "Oh, _God_. Harder!" Who was he to deny a lady's request? Gale bruised her hips as he used them to thrust into her. "_Yes_!" He drove himself into her again and again, working up a sweat as he pumped with all his might. Her hips lifted to meet his and the room was filled with the sound of their skin slapping together. "Gale," she groaned, lifting her legs to wrap around his hips. "Oh yes…"

She came abruptly, her fingernails digging into his shoulders and her body arching into his. Two more pumps and he moaned her name, reaching his own orgasm inside of her. They collapsed together on the bed and it was a few minutes before he pulled his limp dick out of her. Gale rolled to the side so he wasn't on top of her and glanced at her through his dark bangs. She was covered in sheen of sweat and her chest was rising and falling rapidly.

Gale reached over and she smiled sleepily. "That was nice," she murmured. Gale chuckled and nodded his head in agreement. Madge propped herself up on her elbows and glanced toward the door. "We should probably get back."

"Madge," he reached over, his hand grazing over her stomach. Madge tilted her head to look at him. "I don't want a one-time thing," he said. "I _like_ you, more than I just want you." Her smile stretched into a sweet grin.

"I like you too," she whispered. Gale stretched over and she met him halfway in a kiss. "We did things all out of order," Madge exhaled against his mouth. He tipped his head forward but pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Suddenly she pulled away, dropping her head down onto his shoulder. "Gale," she panted. "We really need to get back."

After a few more kisses they finally managed to get out of bed. Her hair was a mess and her makeup needed a few touchups. She slide into her tight party dress quickly and ran a brush through her hair and looked good as new. No one would be able to guess she just had sex just by looking at her. Madge straightened his tie out for him on his shirt and used it to pull him into another kiss.

"You're going to be the fucking death of me," he groaned. She tapped his cheek lightly.

They snuck back to the party, making sure to wait a few moments in between arriving. No one suspected a thing. He watched her kiss her father on the cheek as though she had done nothing wrong.

* * *

><p>Monday morning at work Gale immediately got called into Mayor Undersee's office. <em>This is it<em>, he thought. _I'm getting sacked._ Gale kept his cool and walked in, waiting for the mayor to speak.

"You disappeared last night for a bit, Gale," the mayor hummed. He looked up, his sharp blue eye's meeting Gale's. "As did my daughter. Care to explain yourself?"

"She was showing me the library," Gale replied calmly. "We got to talking about architecture, got a bit carried away. Lost track of time. I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again."

The mayor stared at Gale for a few moments before smiling slightly, tipping his head toward him. "You like the library then?" Gale raved immediately on the design of his home, desperately trying to get the topic off of Madge. "I'm glad," he said. "I always forget you're only here temporarily. Some architecture firm is going to pick you up before you know it."

"I can only hope," Gale smiled. The mayor dismissed him without further talk of his daughter.

Gale returned to his desk outside the mayor's office and Madge cocked an eyebrow. When he sunk into his seat her smile spread, she bit down on her bottom lip to suppress it.

* * *

><p>And so, the weeks continued. Madge and Gale would lean across the aisle and flirt and tease one another but the second the mayor came round it was as though they had hardly met. She started sending him emails when she wanted to speak but couldn't and at times Gale couldn't help himself from laughing out loud.<p>

Their quickie at her father's birthday party had been that, and in the days following she hadn't made it clear if she wanted something like that again or not. Gale appreciated the laughter and her smile, but flirting honestly wasn't enough for him. He told her that he liked her and she had said the same.

While he was working up the courage to ask her on an _actual _date (whether it had to be kept secret from her father or not) he got an email. _Follow me five minutes after I leave_, it read. He looked over at her in question but she stood up, marching away from her desk and down the back hallway.

Five minutes passed painfully slow and then he nearly leapt out of his seat to chase after her. She was waiting in the hallway reading something on a bulletin board on the wall, but the second she spotted him she jerked her head and quickly hurried down the rest of the way. She stopped when she reached a door and quickly snuck inside, he didn't even wait to follow.

Not even thirty seconds after the door clicked shut did she lunge at him. Gale groaned as their lips collided and bent down so she wouldn't have to stand on her tiptoes. "Christ," he panted, pulling away.

"I've wanted to do that for a while," she admitted sheepishly. Her hands latched onto his shirt and pulled him down again. "You're so frustratingly good looking," she murmured as he kissed her. Madge pulled on his tie and they stumbled backwards until running into a shelf. Gale looked up only to realize that they were in a janitor's closet. "It was the best I could do," Madge shrugged, causing him to smirk. "No cleaning service on Thursdays."

"Mm," he leaned down again, his mouth pressing against hers hungrily. "I want you," he groaned kissing down her throat. "Fuck. I hate pretending that I don't."

"Ditto," she nodded breathlessly. Gale slid his hands down her rear and quickly scooped her into his arms. Madge forced her legs around his hips and they stumbled until landing against a wall. She started fidgeting with his belt. "We don't have much time."

"Much time? What do you—" Gale stopped talking as the button of his pants came undone. "Madge," he warned. Her fingers encircled his cock and he humped her against the wall. "Fuck," Gale groaned. "You can't be serious."

She looked up at him innocently. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Fuck no," he panted, throwing his head back. She jerked his dick off through his pants before he couldn't take the strain anymore, dropping his boxers and pants to pool around his feet. "We can't be loud," Gale croaked.

"Mm, never," Madge shook her head. He dipped down and licked across her collarbone, nibbling down and receiving a whine from her. "Touch me," she pleaded. Gale complied immediately, sliding one of his hands between her legs. The other was being used hold her up. He tore her wet panties from her and tossed them on the ground.

"This is what you want?" he asked.

"Yes."

"You're so naughty," he murmured, sliding the head of his cock down her pussy. "Fucking me in a closet at work." Madge whined again, arching toward him desperately. "Say what you want."

"Gale," she gasped as he rubbed her clit. "Gale! Fuck me, _please_!" He chuckled into her neck as he pushed into her, driving her body against the wall. Madge shuddered and gripped down on his shoulders. "Oh, God."

Gale held her hips firmly and kissed her roughly, cutting off her moans and feeling them in his mouth. He thrust into her and Madge bit down on his lip, causing him to groan. "Fuck, Madge." Her breasts, though still covered, were bouncing wildly to his thrusts. He felt her up over her dress which led her to grind against him.

"_Harder,_" she yelled.

"You're insatiable," he murmured. "I could do this all fucking day." Gale would never, in his entire life, have believed he'd be having sex on the job. And yet, here he is. Madge started to bounce on his cock and he leaned in, nibbling across her neck. She rocked back and forth, meeting his upward thrusts and crying out every time their hips met. "You're so tight," Gale hissed as her muscles clenched around his cock. "Fuck yes. Ride me."

Madge dug her nails into his shoulders and desperately used him to fuck herself on his dick. "Yes," she panted into his ear. "Yes. Oh-! Oh-!" Gale dipped to kiss between her breasts and returned his free hand to her clit. "Gale," she cried. "Yes! I'm going to come, I'm going to—oh!" Her body tensed slightly as she clung to him. "Fuck, fuck," she dropped her head backwards against the wall and bounced erratically on his dick. "Yes, there! There!"

Gale lifted his mouth to hers just in time, allowing her to scream into his mouth as her orgasm sent ripples through her body. Moments later Gale tensed, still sliding in and out of her pulsating cunt. "_Fuck_, Madge," he groaned. One thrust, two, he came inside her, his head falling down onto her shoulder.

They rested like that for a minute trying to regain their breath before he pulled out of her. Madge stood on her tiptoes and kissed his chin and kissed his throat. "We gotta do that more often," she rasped.

"You're so _loud_," he mumbled, reaching down to pull his boxers back up. "God only knows what someone heard."

"I hope it was an intern," Madge laughed, sliding her panties back up. "Probably scared him to death." Gale rolled his eyes but couldn't stop his smile, leaning down to pull his pants up. She zipped and buttoned them for him, as well as did his belt. "How do I look?"

"Like I just fucked you against a wall," Gale responded, pressing her back into it to kiss her deeply. "You're fucking insane, Madge Undersee."

"No, I'm fucking _you_," she responded, licking her lips. "And _only_ you." Madge traced her hands up his shirt and straightened out his tie. "I don't go around seducing my dad's employees, just so you know," she murmured quietly. Almost as though she was embarrassed. "I really do like you." He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and wondered if her cheeks were pink because they just had sex or because she was shy all of a sudden. "I don't want you to think I'm some sort of… _tramp_."

"Never," Gale shook his head. He dipped down to kiss her again. "I just don't like having to hide it."

"Well you won't be working here forever, right? Not that I want you to get fired, or quit, or leave at all actually, but…" he kissed her again, effectively shutting her up.

"Go on a date with me," he whispered against her mouth. Madge's eyes were shut and her lips were slightly parted. "No sex necessary." But if it happens… hey, he's not going to argue. "Tonight."

"Okay," she whispered back.

From that point on things became a little more definite. They went for ice cream and took a walk through the park. They held hands. Gale kissed every one of her fingers and her nose. He learned about her love for instrumental music and for the piano in general. He told her all about his college days. They made another date for the next week.

That didn't stop the sex, though. Not at all.

It wasn't as though it was an everyday occurrence, but the two got it on at least once a week in some way. Madge would blow him from under his desk when it was late and the office was mostly empty. She would pull him into the break room and lock the door behind her. Under some weird twist of fate Gale and Madge got stuck on the elevator alone. They wasted _no_ time letting that opportunity go unused, sending the elevator bouncing on its cords as they fucked roughly against the wall. She rode his dick when working late and they were the only two left in the building. He fingered her in the bathroom stalls during lunch break.

And every time Gale was called into the mayor's office his heart ended up in his throat, but he always left unscathed.

* * *

><p>One night after one of their dates Madge and Gale returned to his apartment. They curled up on his couch, his arms wrapped around her as she settled on his lap.<p>

"I'm worried about my dad," she admitted to him. He kissed her temple, he kissed her cheek. "With the reelection coming up he's been getting more stressed. He always does this, it just worries me."

"Every poll in the city shows that he's going to win," Gale soothed her. His hands smoothed up and down her arms. "Every single one of them."

"I know," Madge sighed. She turned to face him. "I think he's just nervous because he's getting older and his competitor is so young."

"Your dad has nothing to worry about," Gale murmured. He pressed a kiss to her nose and watched her smile. "That new guy's a jerkoff who can't tell the difference between women and babies."

"Eugh," she rolled her eyes. "He doesn't deserve to be in office."

"Which is why he won't be, and your dad will." She nodded, resting her forehead on his chin. Gale tightened his arms around her. "Want to talk about something else?" he asked.

"Yes." They were quiet for a moment. "Tell me about your family." Madge looked up and met his gaze. "I want to know everything."

So he told her. He told her about his youngest brother Vick who had a fascination with bugs and was collecting them in jars and storing them in the basement. He told Madge about Rory, the next oldest from Vick, who wanted to try every sport there was. He told her about Posy, Gale's youngest sibling and only sister, who wanted nothing other than a million pretty dresses and a fancy tea set to host a tea party.

"We've never had much money," Gale murmured into her hair. Madge held his hand and played with his fingers, tangling hers with his every now and then. "I've been sending over half my paychecks back home, hence the apartment," he said, gesturing to the tiny box they were sitting in.

Madge chuckled, lifting his hand to kiss his palm. "I kinda like how small it is. Cozy."

"Mm." She _had_ spent most of her life living in a house the size of the city. He could understand where she was coming from. "I just, I'm glad I can give them what I've got. You know? One of these days I'm going to get into a good firm and start making the big bucks, send that home as well. My Ma's gotta start saving up for the kids."

"And you're dad?" she asked quietly.

"He passed away when I was 14," Gale said after a brief pause. Madge glanced over her shoulder to look at him, but he lifted his shoulder slightly. "Car accident."

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"It wasn't his fault," Gale said, lifting his shoulders again. "Drunk driver." Madge nodded carefully before leaning her back against his chest. His arms tightened around her stomach. "It's not your fault either, so don't apologize."

"My mom," Madge said, "she's really out of it. Sick. Won't last much longer." Gale bent down and pressed a kiss to the back of her head. "I know what you mean when you don't want people apologizing." He chuckled softly, kissing her head again. "I don't think that's really helping my dad, either. The stress, you know."

"I know," he nodded. Madge glanced over her shoulder again. "Everything'll be alright," he told her, and he meant that. Things have been hard for him before, and they'll be hard again, but in the end peace will come. "You've just got to work hard and be patient."

She kissed him sweetly, a kiss unlike the rough and needy ones they share when having sex. A kiss kind and gentle, one that said _I'll stay with you through it all_. They fell asleep cuddled together on the couch.

* * *

><p>It was soon days before the election and the office was crazy. Gale spent his entire day calling a list of numbers and rambling on and on about the fairness of Mayor Hawthorne and why he should be reelected. Madge printed out about a thousand fliers to hang around the city, which the new intern got the job of doing.<p>

Madge disappeared for a bit, leaving Gale to think she had gone to help with the fliers. Gale rubbed his temples and looked down at his list, he still had a shitload of people to call and was exhausted saying the same things over and over again. Just before he picked up the phone to dial a number his computer _dinged_ and it showed that he had received an email.

_Office. Now_.

Gale was vastly confused as to way the mayor was emailing him when his office is literally a few feet away, but he wasn't going to question it. The man had been in his office all day, he hadn't even poked his head out once. Gale closed his email and collected himself before standing and moving to the office. He knocked a few times before opening the door.

"Mayor Undersee, Sir?" The chair was facing away from the door. Gale inched into the room and closed the door behind him. "Did you want me?"

"Of course I want you," a voice that was _not_ the mayor's answered. His office chair spun around and he found Madge sitting in it, smiling brightly. "Lock the door."

"Where's your dad?" Gale gaped.

"Sick day. He has that policy, remember? If you feel crummy…"

"Don't come in," Gale continued for her. He turned around and quickly locked the door. "Have I told you that you're insane?"

"Only every time I try to get your pants off," she nodded. He smirked, striding toward her. Madge pushed herself up and out of the chair, slowly walking toward him. "This has always been a fantasy of mine," she murmured, pulling him toward her by his belt loops.

"What, fucking in your dad's office?"

"It's so risky," she breathed. Gale dipped down, pressing his lips to hers. "Anyone could hear," she panted between kisses. "Someone could knock. An employee. The cleaning lady. Maybe he'll—show up and surprise us all."

"God, you're so dirty," he suckled along her throat. "You want to fuck on your _dad's desk_." Madge nodded and smirked. "The mayor of the city," Gale said, taking another step closer. "And he won't even know." He hitched her against him and she gasped, quickly lacing her hands behind his head. "What if he sees the email you sent?"

"Already erased it," she says as he carries her to the desk. "He'll never know."

"Where's his laptop?"

"Out of the way."

"You're fucking awesome," he chuckled, lowering her to the desk. She stared into his eyes and smiled, pulling Gale down to her with his tie. "What do you want me to do?" he breathed. Gale's lips gazed hers quickly. "Kiss you?" He slid one of his hands up her smooth legs and under her dress. "Touch you?" Gale pulled her to the edge of the desk. "Fuck you?"

"All three," she exhaled. "In that order."

Gale grinned, leaning in and kissing her deeply. She groaned, holding tight to his tie and not letting him go anywhere. Gale tangled his hands in her hair and pulled it from the confines of the ribbon it had been tied in, letting her golden locks spill out. Her fingers slackened on his tie when he diverged to her throat, really suckling to make sure he left marks. Gale dipped down and kissed the top of her breasts, sliding his hands down her legs as he skipped down to kissing up her calves.

"You like pushing limits," he breathed, nibbling his way up her thighs. Madge groaned, widening her legs for him. "You like knowing you could get caught."

"Hot," she panted. "It's so _hot_."

"It turns you on," Gale breathed. She nodded again, her head rolling back as he pushed up her skirt. His fingers latched onto the thin fabric of her panties and she lifted herself so he could pull them off, leaving them on the floor. "How are you so wet already?" he groaned, nosing his way into her. Gale gave her slit one long lick and she trembled. "Have you ever touched yourself at work?" he asked.

"Yes," she admitted.

"Thinking of me?"

"Yes," she said again.

"Today?"

"Maybe." Gale chuckled and licked her slit again. He felt her body lift toward him and his hands eased up her legs, holding her thighs down to keep her in place. Gale flicked his tongue over her clit and she moaned loudly. "That's so nice," she sighed.

Madge lifted her hands to Gale's head, tangling her fingers in his thick dark hair. She pulled him toward her and he continued licking, reveling in the groans low in her throat. Gale removed one of his hands from her thighs and dipped his fingers into her pussy. Madge arched toward him as he rubbed her clit, his tongue diving in her as his fingers worked patiently. Gale kissed her pussy lips and dragged his tongue between them, causing her body to stiffen momentarily. He stuck his tongue deep into her and Madge's thighs twitched before she came, crying out his name and throwing her head back. He licked up her juices and eased his hands up her body.

"Take your dress off," he said. Madge blinked back to the present, savoring her orgasm, before nodding. This one wasn't as tight as the ones she normally wore, and she was able to lift it right over her head. "Fuck, I'm never going to be over your body." He reached behind her and unhooked her bra, allowing her breasts to hang free. Gale's hands replaced the cups and he squeezed, causing her to groan. "You're so fucking beautiful."

"My, do you know how to compliment a lady," she sighed, dropping her head back. Her fingers stretched up to his shirt and quickly undid his tie, pulling it down and tossing it on the floor. "Why do I always have on less clothing than you? We need to fix that." She nimbly popped out all of the buttons of his shirt and Gale shook it off of his shoulders, letting it fall back onto the floor in their pile of clothes. "Mm," her hands ran up his bare chest and she smiled. Gale smirked as he unhooked his belt and let his pants fall to the floor. "That's better," Madge said, pumping his cock through his boxers.

Watching Madge get off always made him hard, he didn't need much more stimulation. A few pumps and he was set.

"Turn around," Gale growled.

Madge bent over the desk and stuck her ass out in the air. "Like this?" she teased.

"Mm, perfect," Gale nodded. He slid into the wet folds of her pussy quickly and hissed. "Fuck. So fucking tight."

"God, you fill me so _good_," Madge moaned, wiggling backwards to meet him. Madge gripped the desk with both of her hands and Gale seized her hips, pounding into her with all he had knowing that she liked it hard.

The desk shook with every thrust and Madge cried out with every slam. "Not gonna last long," Gale rasped. The situation was more erotic than be thought it would be. "Fuck, fuck."

"Faster," Madge panted. The desk started squeaking with every thrust. "Faster, faster!" Gale increased his speed and dropped one of his hands from her hip to reach up to her breast. "_Yes_," she moaned as he squeezed her nipple, rolling it between his fingers. "Oh—yes!" A chorus of encouragements danced on Madge's tongue as he drilled into her, he didn't even try to quiet her.

"How do you feel?" he panted. "With me fucking you on your dad's desk?"

"Oh Christ," Madge whined.

The desk groaned alongside the two of them. "What if he shows up?" Gale asked breathlessly. "What if he walks in on me fucking you like this?"

"You better—better not—stop," Madge said, wiggling backwards toward him.

"What if a janitor comes in?"

"Oh hell," Madge thrush her hips backwards increasingly hard.

"Fuck." Gale felt the pressure building inside his dick much sooner than he wanted. Their thrusts together became erratic, the sounds of their sweaty bodies slapping together filling the room. "I'm going to come, Madge," Gale growled.

"God," Madge cried. "Me too. Me—_too_!"

The hit their climax together, her throbbing pussy squeezing his dick as he released. Madge fell forward on the desk and panted to regain her breath. After Gale was sure he was finished he pulled out of her, his hands gently grazing her hips that he was sure he had bruised. Madge took a minute to turn around but when she did Gale felt his heart twist unfamiliarly. She was smiling that awful smile of hers that had gotten them into so much trouble. Her forehead was sweaty and her golden hair was sticking to it. Madge's eyes shined mischievously.

She reached forward and wiped Gale's forehead with the back of her hand. "If my dad ever finds out about this," she murmured, "then we're going to be in a _lot_ of trouble."

"Agreed," Gale said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>After their quickie in the mayor's office Madge seemed to be sated, not wanting to rip his clothes off every time they were alone. He's not going to lie and say he didn't enjoy the office sex, Gale just knew it wasn't smart and had to end eventually. Having her fantasy played out things clearly settled a bit. Madge would, though, continue to sneak him sweet kisses when no one was looking.<p>

The election came and went and just as every poll in every newspaper had predicted, Mayor Undersee was reelected. He returned a stronger man with a brighter smile, more confident and sure of his decisions, and was very thankful to everyone on his team.

Gale was called back into the mayor's office a few days after the win and nervously entered. His cock twitched in his pants at the sight of the desk he so recently fucked Madge on but was smart enough to focus on the fact that the mayor was there to contain his hormones. It was entirely too strange to see the mayor acting coy as though nothing had happened in this room. God, if only he knew…

"Gale," the mayor said. He looked up through his glasses. "I wanted to personally thank you for all your hard work."

"Oh," Gale's voice came out strained. "Right. Yes, sir. Of course. Thank _you_, for the job, I mean. And congrats on the win, again."

Mayor Undersee chuckled and gestured for Gale to sit. "You've always been a hard worker," he said as Gale lowered himself into the chair across from the desk. "I've always liked you. Maybe it's because I saw a lot of myself in you. Determination. I knew right from the get-go that this job wasn't what you wanted to pursue but rather something you had to so you could get your roots in the ground. That didn't stop you from putting all of your heart into the tasks I've given you, you worked hard."

"Thank you, sir."

"So," he says, digging through a few files in front of him, "I wanted to repay you." The mayor pulled out a file and slid it across the desk to Gale, urging him to look at it. "I've gotten you a job, if you want it. It's for one of the best architecture firms in the city. The pay is superb, better than here actually, and it gives you such a large amount of freedom when it comes to design."

Gale fingered through the files of the company and had to stop himself from drooling. This was it. This was exactly what he wanted. This was the job he had been hoping for ever since the beginning.

But it felt wrong.

"Sir," Gale croaked. He awkwardly lowered the file to the desk and dragged his hand through his hair. "I'm honored, truthfully I am, I just… I can't accept this." The mayor lifted an eyebrow. Madge was probably going to kill him. "I love your daughter," he blurted. "I've… we've been seeing each other for a while now. I broke one of your rules, I don't deserve this."

The mayor blinked a few times, his face seemingly stone, before he smiled. "Honestly, Gale," he shook his head. "How old do you think I am? I've known for weeks."

Gale shifted uncomfortably. "_What_?"

"I saw you two kissing in the lounge the other day for crying out loud, you aren't that secretive." Gale's cheeks unwillingly went hot and he looked toward the floor. He doesn't want to know what else the mayor saw. "I appreciate your honesty. At first I was a tad upset that you two were sneaking around behind my back, but I _knew_ how badly you needed this job. You were willing to risk it for Madge. I knew you seriously cared about her."

"I do, sir," Gale nodded. Their relationship had started through sex, sure, but Gale honestly loved Madge. She was sweet and kind, thoughtful and patient. Not only that but she was feisty and liked to push limits. They fit together perfectly, Gale thought.

"I'm glad. Now please, Gale. They're waiting for a call from you. You've got until the end of the week to accept."

"Thank you," Gale laughed, reaching forward for the file. "Thank you, sir. I won't let you down."

"I know," the mayor nodded, smiling brightly, "now go."

Gale held tight to the file and left the mayor's office, rushing out to Madge's desk just outside. She was on the phone, her finger twirling around the cord, when she looked up and smiled at him. Gale didn't care that she was busy, he leaned down and pulled her face toward him, kissing her fiercely in the middle of the office.

She gasped and grinned into his mouth and all the workers fell silent as they watched them kiss. There might've been a time when Gale knew exactly what he wanted (and it wasn't _this_), but he couldn't deny that everything turned out _so much better_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've had this request awhile and have been working very hard on it. I hope you like it. Please let me know how I'm doing! Reviews are very appreciated!<strong>


End file.
